Golden Sun Filk
by Firedjinn
Summary: Lyrics for various weird songs I've written for Golden Sun. They don't have set tunes, really, but the lyrics have been fun to write all the same. May be haphazardly updated as I write out new song lyrics.
1. Siblinghood

_Siblinghood_  
Poor Jenna and Felix. Three years can make sibling relations really complicated. So... a duet, for both of them.

 _I claim no ownership over Golden Sun. It belongs to Nintendo and Camelot, and a fuller disclaimer can be found on my profile page. I'm just a silly person writing lyrics for songs that don't actually exist._

* * *

Felix:  
I had a sister once, the village redhead beauty  
A smile upon her face each day  
And warm bright ember eyes  
Although I've long since gone away, to my forbidden duty  
I thought she might remember our forgotten  
Sibling ties...

Jenna: I had a brother once, the dark and quiet one  
With gentle hands and dirt-brown hair  
And steady, silent eyes  
Although I know he is long dead, he is the only one  
With whom I'd ever share these long-since broken  
Sibling ties...

 _Both: For we knew only summer and light_  
 _Lived then in a childish haze_  
 _We cannot return, try as we might_  
 _To the joy of our long-lost days..._

F: I had a sister who knew just what she was meant to be  
Her heart was like a glowing flame  
Her laughter firelight's glow  
I know that it has been so long, she may never forgive me  
I think it's best, perhaps, if  
No one has to know...

J: I had a brother gentle, shy and kind who knew so much  
His mind was like a sharpened blade  
His smile a golden glow  
I know he'll never see me learn to hone my burning touch  
I miss him still, but it seems best that  
No one has to know...

 _B: For we knew only kindness and life_  
 _Lived then in our friendly old ways_  
 _We cannot return from our timeworn strife_  
 _To the joy of those simpler days..._

F: I wish that I could take back all the sorrow that I've sent her way  
Her eyes are dim and rusty now  
Today she smiles no more  
I know that in this moment, there is nothing special I can say  
No word or action has the power here to  
Open up this door...

J: I wish that I could show him all the things that he has left behind  
His face is grim and sharper now  
This man I know no more  
I know that in this moment all his guilt weighs heavy on his mind  
It serves him right for thinking he could  
Open up this door...

 _B: For we knew only purity and love_  
 _Lived then in a world where no one betrays_  
 _We cannot return to the world above_  
 _To the joy of those innocent days_

F: I know that you will hate me, for all that I have done  
 _J: And I know in these stories no foul villain's ever won_  
F: I know that you wait for the boy like the sun  
 _J: And I know who my friends are now, and you won't be one_  
F: I know you might never agree to their demands  
 _J: And I know that I've not yet run out of reprimands_  
F: I know that you still have chance to understand  
 _J: And I know that you think that this insanity will save the land_

 _B: For we knew what we knew_  
 _And never doubted we were right_  
 _With all between us we may never return_  
 _To the joy of our long lost days..._  
 _To the joy of simpler days..._  
 _To the joy of those innocent days..._

Someday in the future's scope  
Don't you think there might be hope?  
But for now we cannot return  
To those long-lost days...

* * *

 _Well that was angsty. Um..._


	2. The Beacon Rises

_The Beacon Rises_  
MIAAAAAAAAAA. Also, fun worldbuilding.

 _As usual, I don't own Golden Sun (it belongs to Nintendo and Camelot) and the full disclaimer in on my profile page. I'm just having fun messing around in someone else's world._

* * *

They say none know the cold the way the lighthouse-keepers' daughters do  
Now and then I think they might be right  
They say that we're the only ones who see the fickle waters true  
Wise young minders of the inky night  
Girls who watch and carry on the light...

My family passed clan duties down along the daughters of the frost  
Mystic guardians of ice and snow  
Caring for an ancient tower, beacon dead and purpose lost  
Purpose I thought I would never know  
Centuries of work to dim its glow...

 _As the beacon rises in_  
 _A shining orb of blue_  
 _For a moment I forget_  
 _What I was sent to do_  
 _I watch the gleaming rising speck_  
 _Of my own power's hue_  
 _And watch the waters rise... (The waters rise...)_

They say the things the lighthouse holds were never meant for men to bear  
So many cryptic reasons it was bound...  
But all things must end sometime; no one told tradition life's not fair  
And now the keys and relics have been found...  
No matter that the tower's sacred ground...

Of all the folks that fate could send, I never saw him as the type  
Though I didn't know then where he'd been  
And of all the ways that it could end, it seems that now the hour's ripe  
To open up and let the people in...  
And in the end, it's all the story's spin...

 _As the beacon rises in_  
 _A brilliant sapphire sphere (How can this be?)_  
 _For a moment terror reigns_  
 _And I cannot stay here_  
 _I watch the gleaming pulsing speck_  
 _Of my own power's hue_  
 _And watch the waters rise... (The waters glow and rise...)_

They say that strangers are a curse and shouldn't know of what we keep  
The secret of our gifts kept all our lives  
Such knowledge gives them cause to fear, and hastens all to death's dark sleep  
And in the end the clan may not survive...  
And yet for candor this madman still strives...

It used to be it wasn't odd for us to take up arms and chase  
To keep our magic world out of their sight  
But in our dwindling bloodline I'm expected not to leave this place  
Our dying town still has a yearly plight  
And I'm the priestess, keeper of the light...

 _As the beacon rises in_  
 _An icy azure gleam (How can this be?)_  
 _For a moment I know that_  
 _Nothing is as it seems (It was never good or evil...)_  
 _I watch the shining pulsing speck_  
 _Of my own power's hue_  
 _And watch the waters rise... (The waters glow and rise...)_

 _As the beacon rises in (The beacon rises...)_  
 _A shining orb of blue... (I have failed...)_  
 _For a moment I forget_  
 _What I was sent to do... (He will not escape my fury...)_  
 _I watch the gleaming rising speck_  
 _Of my own power's hue (This cannot be undone...)_  
 _And watch the waters rise... (The waters glow and rise...)_  
 _And watch the waters rise... (The waters rise...)_

 _And watch the waters rise..._


	3. Days, Once Upon A Time

_Days, Once Upon A Time_

This song is a bit weird. It's sort of for the whole group (though especially Isaac's), but with a bit of canon divergence. Sort of a song for if the parents hadn't been magically revived after Mars Lighthouse.

EDIT: whoops formatting problems. Much better now.

 _I still don't own Golden Sun. So much for my evil plans._

* * *

There were days, once upon a time  
When the sun was just a glowing circle...  
When the moon was but a pale-white lantern...  
When the stars were freckled dots of light...

There were days, once upon a time...  
When "away" was across the hillside...  
When distance was like a fairytale...  
When destiny was just for stories...

 _When we set out we thought we were heroes_  
 _We laughed like innocents and smiled at life_  
 _We never would know the blood on our hands_  
 _We never thought it would bring such strife_

There were days, not so long ago  
When the sun was an orb on the horizon...  
When the moon was our guide to the days...  
When the stars were a map for the lost...

There were days, not so long ago  
When "away" simply meant you were leaving...  
When distance was just here to home...  
When destiny stood right there before us...

 _When we set out we thought we were heroes  
We laughed like innocents and smiled at life  
We didn't know then the blood on our hands  
We didn't know how it would bring such strife_

There are days like today where we now know  
That the sun is the gift of the ancients...  
That the moon is the wind-weavers' city...  
That the stars are what guides us along...

 _Today we know there are no true heroes_  
 _We never stopped wandering, for this is our life_  
 _We know whose blood is on our hands_  
 _We'll never forget how it brought such strife_

There are days like today where we now know  
That "away" means you might not come back...  
That distance is the start of forgetting ...  
That destiny doesn't care what you lose...

* * *

 _"I knew what I was doing the moment I raised my sword."_


	4. Let It Go -- Alex Parody

_Alex's Let It Go Parody_

Everyone and their brother seems to have written one of these, and I guess I'm no different. I most definitely don't claim any ownership over Golden Sun OR Frozen, and to be honest I have no idea what possessed me to write something this weird. Enjoy.

* * *

Snow glows white  
On the mountains tonight  
Not a footprint, not a thing  
A world in desolation  
And soon I'll be the king...

The snow is swirling  
Like this silent storm inside...  
Couldn't keep her out,  
Hope she knows I tried...

Don't let her in, don't let her see  
Be the sage she once thought you to be  
Hide all you feel  
She cannot know...  
But now she'll know...

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Couldn't put it off anymore..._  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Reach and open up the door_  
 _Oh, I don't care What she's going to say..._  
 _Let her storm rage on..._  
 _My lies never bothered me anyway._

Funny how some distance  
Made our whole town seem small  
And the laws that would control me  
Can't reach me now at all...

It's time to see what this can do  
Reach to the barrier and break through  
A once-great power meant to be...  
Set free...

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _And watch the beacon rise..._  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Why was this a surprise?_  
 _Though I'll never stand_  
 _In the light of day,_  
 _Let her storm rage on..._

The power flurries through the light and through the ground  
An orb arises and sends icy shrapnel all around  
The first blue swirl arises with a blinding flash...  
I know I can't go back, but we could never last...

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _She arrives by the break of dawn..._  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _The ancient's seal is gone..._  
 _And the beacon shines_  
 _To the end of days..._  
 _Let her storm rage on..._

My lies never bothered me anyway.

 _"I can't stay the same Alex you knew forever..."_

* * *

 _Please review! I would love to hear some feedback on any of these songs._


End file.
